


Caminos Bifurcados

by Rurouni_kaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurouni_kaze/pseuds/Rurouni_kaze
Summary: Naruto es un chico normal. Un día, Pain irrumpe en su hogar y quiere llevarlo con él. Para permitirle escapar, sus padres son asesinados. Por azar, es capturado como esclavo y comprado por el Señor Feudal. Ahí, conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, del cual se enamorará profundamente. Conoce también a Sai, él estará celoso de la pareja, por lo que decidirá forzar a Naruto y satisfacer sus deseos





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este Fanfiction es Yaoi (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no les gusta por favor no leer.
> 
> También contiene uso de palabras fuertes (insultos), violacion, y en algún punto de la historia escenas sexuales explícitas
> 
> La pareja en esta historia es SasuNaruSasu y SaiNaru (Sólo por parte de Sai)

**Capítulo 1: A la deriva**

Naruto se limpió el sudor de su frente, el sol estaba bastante intenso y la tarea que tenía por delante era extensa. Se quitó la camiseta para capear el calor. Tenía que arar y cosechar la tierra, era su rutina diaria. Se levantaba temprano en la mañana encargándose de sus labores hasta pasado el medio día.

Tenía dieciocho años, su tez estaba bronceada por trabajar en la intemperie, tenía un cuerpo torneado por constantemente realizar trabajos pesados, se consideraba a sí mismo un chico normal. Vivía con su madre Kushina, y su padre Minato en un pueblo llamado Minka en el país de Ko.

Tenía una familia granjera. Su padre y él se encargaban de trabajar la tierra y su madre preparaba platillos con los productos cosechados, para así poder venderlos en un pequeño restaurante que tenían en el pueblo. Es así como se ganaban la vida.

Naruto era feliz, tenía una familia cariñosa, gran cantidad de amigos y un pasar acomodado, aunque, ¡se aburría un montón con su trabajo!. Siempre pensó que estaba destinado para hacer algo más emocionante, no tenía una idea clara de qué, pero sabía que cosechar la tierra no era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

Al terminar, entró en la casa para lavarse la suciedad que le había ocasionado su labor. Cuando ya estaba vestido y limpio, se dirigió a la cocina. Adentro, encontró a su madre y a su padre que le esperaban con el almuerzo.

\- Como estuvo la cosecha hoy? - le preguntó su madre de forma cariñosa, mientras le servía un plato abundante de comida.

\- Bien, las verduras están creciendo grandes este año.

\- Si, las frutas están enormes también - Dijo Minato, quien durante la mañana se había encargado recoger los frutos de los árboles.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? ¿Vas a salir con tus amigos? - Le preguntó Minato a Naruto.

\- Si, acordamos de ir al festival que comienza hoy en el pueblo - Le contestó de forma animada.

\- ¡Ah sí! Le dijo Minato, acabo de recordar que hoy era el día en que comenzaba, las festividades van a estar muy buenas esta primavera.

\- Sabes, deberías invitar a ir contigo a esa niña, ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Haruko. Creo que le gustas - Dijo Kushina con una mirada juguetona.

\- ¡Mamá! Dijo Naruto con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza - Siempre dices lo mismo, primero fue con Natzuki, después con Hikari y ahora con Haruko, y eso es sólo últimamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso una madre no puede traspasar su sabiduría en el amor a su hijo? - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento, Naruto miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta que hace varios minutos, había pasado la hora que debía de reunirse con sus amigos.

\- ¡Tengo que irme! – Gritó. Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¡Te he dicho que no corras por la casa! - Le gritó Kushina agitando una espátula en sus manos..

Producto del enojo, pareciera que una fuerza fuera emanada de su cuerpo, produciendo que sus cabellos se levantaran. Sus mechones de pelo tenían una forma puntiaguda y se movían de lado a lado, producto de la onda de energía que ella generaba. Como su cabellera era roja, el movimiento de cada uno de sus mechones, extrañamente simulaban al de una cola de zorro.

Mientras tanto, Minato leía el papel de diario con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Lo hacía de una manera que sugería que lo que estaba pasando, era parte de la rutina diaria.

Naruto se apresuró a escapar de su madre antes que su ira pudiera alcanzarlo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto estaba preparándose para ir a dormir, recordó el festival. Lo había pasado muy bien con todos sus amigos. Había perdido en casi todos los juegos en los que había probado suerte, pero eso no impidió que pasara un gran rato riendo y disfrutando.

Esa noche, se acostó en su cama y se sumergió en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

* * *

Naruto se despertó de golpe. Un ruido muy fuerte que al principio no supo identificar con claridad, se escuchaba por todos lados en el pueblo.

En segundos reconoció lo que era, y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eran gritos, punzantes y desesperados. Se podían escuchar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo..

Se aproximó a su ventana y lo que vio le heló sangre. Había fuego por todos lados, la gente corría desesperada, y unos hombres de apariencia extraña estaban persiguiendo a los aldeanos.

Vio unos bultos en el piso y se horrorizó al darse cuenta que eran cuerpos.

De pronto su puerta se abrió de golpe. Sus padres se adentraron rápidamente en la habitación.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE LA VENTANA! - Le grito su padre, en un tono duro que nunca había escuchado en él.

\- Minato, tienes que utilizar de imediato el "Hiraishin no Jutsu" - dijo Kushina de manera asustada.

\- Naruto -le dijo Minato- Escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte lo que pasa, Tienes que esconderte ahora mismo. En nuestro cuarto, en el último cajón del armario, encontraras un Kunai, una especie de cuchillo que en la base tiene un anillo de metal.

Te resultará difícil de creer, pero cuando lo toques, te transportará a otro lugar lejos de aquí. Debes prometerme que apenas lo encuentres, lo vas a tocar y escaparás no importa lo que pase. ¿Esta bien?, promételo.

La explicación fue hecha de forma rápida pero clara..

\- E… Está bien - tartamudeó Naruto..

En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera pensado que era una broma, es decir, ¿cuchillos que tele-transportan? ¿Jutsus de nombres extraños? ¿¡De qué estaban hablando!?.

Pero, leyendo la situación y la seriedad en las caras de sus padres, decidió que tenía que hacer lo que le decían inmediatamente..

Naruto corrió a la habitación, entrecerró la puerta y busco el cuchillo que ellos le habían nombrado. Cuando abrió el cajón, lo encontró inmediatamente. Lo observó por un breve momento, era brillante y en el mango tenía escrito algunos kanjis que no supo como interpretar.

Extendió su mano con miedo, se acercó a tocarlo, no sabiendo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar el frío metal...

De pronto, se escucho un ruido estridente por toda la casa. Fue tan fuerte que incluso provocó que la casa de madera se tambaleara.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio y para recuperarlo, alejó las manos del cuchillo.

El sonido era el de la puerta de su casa siendo derribada.

Minato y Kushina corrieron a la entrada y fueron recibidos por un hombre de apariencia excéntrica. Tenía cabello colorín, la parte blanca de sus ojos estaba compuesta por un patrón de círculos y su rostro tenía varias perforaciones de metal.

\- ¿QUIEN ERES TU? - gritó Kushina .

\- Mi nombre es Pain- el hombre dijo con una voz profunda e inexpresiva- ustedes no me conocen pero yo sí a ustedes. Minato, Kushina, me enteré que escaparon de Konoha, fue allí que les perdí el rastro. El sello que utilizaron para proteger esta aldea era bastante fuerte pero logré romperlo. Ahora, quítense de mi camino, lo llevaré conmigo.

Apenas había escuchado la voz desconocida, Naruto se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta para espiar aquella bizarra conversación. Ese hombre era peligroso, y ¡simplemente no podía irse de ahí cuando sus padres se encontraban en peligro!.

\- Él ya no se encuentra aquí, no le pondrás ni siquiera una mano encima- dijo Kushina de forma enojada.

No lo repetiré una vez más, sé que Naruto se encuentra aquí - dijo Pain acercándose cada vez más hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Naruto estaba perplejo- ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué este hombre lo estaba buscando? ¿Era acaso todo este caos su culpa?.

Minato se adelantó primero y embistió contra su agresor. En sus manos creó una bola de energía que fue directamente a su estómago. Pain no alcanzó a reaccionar por la rapidez con la que Minato realizó su arremetida.

La técnica fue hecha con tanta fuerza que lanzó a Pain varios kilómetros hacia atrás, para luego estrellarse contra la pared. El choque logró romper la madera, y el cuerpo se siguió desplazando, para terminar cayendo de forma ruidosa al suelo.

El hombre de cabello colorín, se levantó de los escombros y se dirigió nuevamente al campo de batalla.

Una vez que se encontró al alcance de sus atacantes, extendió su brazo y utilizando una habilidad misteriosa, levantó el cuerpo de Minato y Kushina del piso, inmovilizándolos. Luego, con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que ellos volaran en su dirección. Esa técnica evitó que la pareja pudiera hacer un contraataque..

Pain les propició varios golpes, hasta que Kushina logró liberarlos del jutsu. Expulsando de su cuerpo lo que parecían ser unas cadenas de energía, consiguió manipularlas de tal manera para éstas se apoyaran en el cuerpo de Pain, y pudieran impulsarlos a ambos hacia atrás. Fue así, que Kushina los liberó de aquella habilidad que parecía poder manipular la gravedad.

Naruto observaba, oculto en la habitación de sus padres. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se había quedado hipnotizado observando la pelea que tenía delante. Las personas que estaban en la batalla, no parecían ser aquellos con los que había convivido durante toda su vida, era como si de repente sus padres se hubieran transformado en otras personas.

Al mismo tiempo, en su mente se producía una lucha interna. Quería salir y ayudarlos, ¡no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada!. Pero por otro lado, Minato le había hecho prometerle que sin importar lo que pasara, él iba a escapar..

Minato con una rapidez fuera de los límites humanos, logró propiciarle continuos golpes en distintos lugares del cuerpo.

Kushina atacaba con las manos desnudas y con una fuerza sorprendente que incluso superaba a la de Minato. Sus cadenas las utilizaba para defenderse de los múltiples ataque que recibía de su agresor. Intentó cubrir completamente sus cadenas en el cuerpo de Pain, pero esta habilidad de atraer y repeler lo dejaba fuera de su alcance, sin que ella pudiera acercarse a más de cierta distancia.

La persona contra la que peleaban Minato y Kushina, había recibido varios de sus ataques, pero a pesar de tener heridas graves en el rostro y cuerpo, recibía las embestidas sin muestra alguna de dolor. Después de cada asalto se recuperaba y volvía a atacar. Era como si no estuviera vivo en lo absoluto.

En un momento, sus padres comenzaron a perder terreno en la batalla. Estaban siendo seriamente golpeados, se veían cansados y agitados. No podían romper la defensa del enemigo.

Naruto nunca había sentido tal impotencia en toda su vida. Quería de forma desesperada ayudar a la gente que era importante para él. ¿Pero cómo? Él era sólo un chico normal, no era como sus padres. ¡Lo que hacían parecía magia! ¿Cómo se suponía iba a enfrentar algo así?.

De forma inesperada, Pain giró la vista en su dirección. Su mirada alcanzó directamente sus ojos. Le pareció que esos ojos siempre supieron que él se encontraba allí, sólo que habían esperado el momento correcto.

En ese instante, experimentó una sensación intensa de vulnerabilidad, era como si estuvieran hurgando en cada rincón de su alma, y en el camino despedazándola poco a poco. Percibió, que esos ojos intentaban apoderarse de él, de su mente.

Experimentó un intenso dolor de cabeza, el cual se propagó por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era algo insoportable. Escuchó que alguien gritaba, y luego algo en un rincón de su cabeza le dijo que era él quien lo hacía. Todo paso en un sólo un segundo, pero a Naruto le pareció una eternidad.

Al verlo doblegado, Pain extendió su mano para utilizar la técnica de invocación. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Minato y Kushina se movieron al mismo tiempo y se posicionaron uno al frente del otro, para hacer de escudo a Naruto y así evitar cualquier daño.

Pain aprovechó la apertura que le proporcionaron sus rivales. Sacó una barra de metal de su manga y la lanzó en su dirección.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que al comienzo, a Naruto le costó entender lo que había sucedido.

Todo pareció quedarse en silencio y lo único que registraron sus sentidos, fue un sonido parecido a un chapoteo y un golpe sordo. Luego, miró hacia el suelo y encontró a Minato y Kushina arrodillados en el piso.

El objeto que había arrojado Pain, se había incrustado en ellos traspasándoles el pecho, resultando en que la pareja fuera clavada de forma consecutiva por el arma. Sus cuerpos se podían ver atravesados de extremos a extremo y en sus bocas se vislumbraban rastros abundantes de sangre.

Ellos no se encontraban muertos todavía, sin embargo, estaban claramente agonizantes.

Naruto sintió una sensación de irrealidad. Su cerebro se negaba a creer que lo que estaba viviendo fuera cierto. Comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada y a negar continuamente con la cabeza. Quiso decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

En ese momento, percibió en él la mirada de su padre y madre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto sintió que el transe en el que se encontraba desapareció de pronto.

Sus padres le sonrieron, intentando tranquilizarlo. En ese gesto, intentaron que se percatara de todo el amor y cariño que le tenían. Desearon que supiera que ese sentimiento era tan genuino y potente que, aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, podía quedarse con ese amor y valerse de el. Esperaban que cuando ya no se encontraran en este mundo, ese regalo pudiera ser una guía en sus momentos más oscuros.

Kushina movió sus labios con esfuerzo. Naruto vio en su rostro una intensidad que contrastaba con la debilidad de su cuerpo. El entendió que su madre le estaba dirigiendo una súplica.

hijo, ahora debes correr - le dijo en un tono suave.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y lo último que vio antes de acelerar el paso, fue a Minato enlazando sus manos a las de Kushina de forma cariñosa, para luego, ambos caer al piso sin vida.

Pain se acercó a él de forma lenta, no tenía apuro alguno, en su mente ya había ganado esta batalla, lo tenía completamente acorralado.

Naruto fue directo hasta el Kunai del mueble del ropero y sin miedo alguno dirigió su mano para cogerlo.

Sólo tomó medio segundo, para que Pain se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía Naruto. Cuando la mano de éste se encontraba a medio camino de tocar el cuchillo, Pain alzó su brazo para aplicar la técnica de atracción y así alejarlo de su intento de escape.

Todo se redujo entonces a una batalla de velocidad. El que lograra realizar el primer movimiento sería el ganador. .

Naruto no sentía miedo, no sentía tristeza, no sentía nada. Lo único que tenía en su mente era cumplir las últimas palabras de su madre, las cuales se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez como si fueran un mantra: " ...debes correr".

Cuando en el futuro recordara este hecho, él nunca podría saber a ciencia cierta cómo fue que lo hizo. Su mano alcanzó una velocidad igualable a la que había visto utilizar a su padre momentos antes en la batalla. Realizó un movimiento que a ojos normales hubiera sido tan sólo una estela de colores. Fue así, que alcanzó el Kunai antes de que Pain pudiera utilizar su técnica en él.

Pudo ver un atisbo de rabia en el rostro del siempre inexpresivo Pain, justo antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

Naruto aterrizó en un sector desconocido. Era un terreno pedregoso rodeado de montañas. Al percatarse de la luz del día, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Al mirar al horizonte, notó que no podía divisar ningún pueblo cercano, el sector parecía completamente desolado.

A pesar de la seguridad aparente, no quiso tomar ningún riego, así que buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Un poco más allá, encontró una cueva que se mimetizaba con la roca y el paisaje. Se dirigió a ella para utilizarla de resguardo. Una vez adentro, el peso del mundo se le vino encima.

Mierda! Mierda y más mierda! - pensó Naruto para sí.

Sus manos se apretaron en un puño, y no sabiendo que hacer con toda la rabia que sentía comenzó a golpear las paredes de la cueva. Lo hizo durante bastante tiempo, sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran sangrando.

Ya jadeando y sin poderse mantener en pie por el cansancio, apoyó su espalda en la pared y luego se desplomó en el suelo como si su cuerpo pesara 50 kilos de más. Una vez sentado, puso los codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su nuca.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?- Pensó Naruto -

¿Esto es real?, ¿Había sucedido en verdad?. ¡Como desearía que fuera una mentira!.

Pero ese no era el caso... Era la realidad, y él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, aunque lo quisiera con todo su ser.

¡Todo es mi culpa! - se lamentó Naruto- Si tan sólo me hubiera marchado antes, ellos no tendrían que haberse sacrificado en mi lugar. Eso significa que yo... ¡Yo los asesiné!.

¡No! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? El que los mató fue ese hombre llamado Pain.

¡Ese hijo de puta!.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Solo me gustaría saber el por qué, ¿Por qué me estaba buscado?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? -

Tenía tantas preguntas rondando en su mente que parecía que ésta fuera a explorar.

¿Por qué mis padres nunca me dijeron que tenían esa clase de habilidades?, ¿Por qué ocultármelo?, ¿Es acaso que todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora no es más que una mentira?.

Naruto estaba realmente desconsolado. Tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos:

tristeza, culpa, rabia y otro poco de emociones que ni siquiera conseguía identificar, todos percibidos con una intensidad que nunca se imaginó que pudiera llegar a tener.

¿Por qué tenían que morir? - pensó Naruto con un dolor ahogado en el pecho - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?.

Sintió humedecerse sus ojos y un manto negro de soledad lo fue envolviendo poco a poco.

Permaneció bastante tiempo en esa cueva sin siquiera moverse, hasta que el hambre y la sed lo obligaron a partir a un rumbo desconocido.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Este es un Fanfiction en el que estoy trabajando y que espero les guste.
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada, ya que este es mi primer fanfiction. Después de leer muchas historias y doujinshis durante varios años, por fin me he animado a hacer el propio.
> 
> La serie de Naruto y los fanfics de fans, me han ayudado a sobrellevar momentos difíciles de mi vida, es por eso que tengo un especial cariño por ellos. Tengo el deseo de quizás, poder hacer lo mismo a través de mi creación
> 
> Por último, pido disculpas de antemano por mis errores de gramática, estoy aprendiendo :) . Si tuvieran alguna acotación que pudieran hacerme con respecto a alguna falta en el texto, sería muy bien recibida y si además, pudiera encontrar algún beta o traductor de buen corazón que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme, estaría muy agradecida :D
> 
> Espero me puedan decir que les parece.


End file.
